En poco tiempo
by PlanetPandit
Summary: Una pareja muy unida y amorosa desea tener un hijo. Pero no es tan simple, no para un omega con las circunstancias que él tiene. Yuuri es realmente sensible al tema de los hijos su amado esposo, Viktor haría lo que fuese para ver sonreír a su Yuuri. Pero justo cuando estaban perdiendo toda esperanza de tener un hijo. Un milagro llega a ellos. ¿Vitya y Yuuri podrán protegerlo?
1. ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese?

**Inspirada en La extraña vida de Timothy Green**

Pasó su mano por el otro lado de la cama, al no encontrar a su amado abrió lentamente sus ojos y un delicioso olor invadió sus fosas nasales.

Se incorporó y se acostumbró a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación. Se levanto y caminó hasta salir del cuarto siguiendo ese delicioso aroma, bajó por las escaleras de madera y entró a la cocina dónde vio a su esposo preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Yuuri—Sonrió el albino al ver al azabache entrando.

—Viktor buenos días—Respondió y le devolvió la sonrisa. El ojiazul casi se desmaya al mirar a Yuuri con su suéter negro puesto y el pantalón de pijama negro del azabache. Su suéter le quedaba tan grande que las mangas le llegaban a las manos y le llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla se veía tan tierno con esa vestimenta, su cabello azabache despeinado y su carita de sueño.

Este al ver la mirada fija del albino se sonrojó hasta las orejas, dioses era tan tierno que Viktor pensó que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho al latir tan rápido.

Tal vez le iba a dar un ataque.

Reaccionó gracias al ladrido de su fiel amigo, sirvió el desayuno en los platos de ambos y le dio de comer a Makkachin.

Yuuri preparó café y lo sirvió en la taza de Nikiforov para después servirse el jugo de naranja que había dentro del refrigerador.

Charlaron en todo el transcurso del desayuno hasta que terminaron. Viktor salió de casa ya vestido y directo a la pista de hielo. Por otro lado, Yuuri fue a vestirse con una blusa negra de cuello V un pantalón negro y sus tenis. Agarró su mochila de deporte y salió seguido de Makkachin.

Llegó a su estudio de ballet y lo abrió para que sus alumnos comenzarán a llegar y así empezar la clase. Hacía cinco años que se casó con Vitya, al principio las personas de Hasetsu se sorprendieron bastante. Yuuri Katsuki un bailarín de ballet profesional y un omega con el ruso alfa más codiciado de todos y pentacampeón en el patinaje sobre hielo.

Causó un gran escándalo, pero finalmente se casaron.

Aún recuerda cuando conoció a Nikiforov, un diciembre en la estación de trenes en Rusia. Había ido ya que lo llamaron para bailar el Lago de los cisnes, mientras esperaba el tren un joven apuesto se paró al lado de él con el mismo propósito de esperar el tren.

Un par de chicas pasando y armando un lío al ver al famoso alfa pentacampeón ruso y al famoso omega bailarín de ballet japonés.

Desde ese día el alfa y omega comenzaron a charlar, salir, charlar y salir. Hasta que finalmente se enamoraron del otro, Yuuri asistía a las competiciones de Viktor y lo animaba incluso le ayudaba en sus coreografías. Pero lo que amaba Viktor era ver bailar a su esposo con cuerpo y rostro de ángel.

Pero, hace dos años que el azabache desea tener un hijo. Un sueño algo difícil debido a lo ocurrido tiempo atrás y era imposible que él diese a luz, así que optó por elegir la adopción.

Sin embargo; "una pareja como us-... con sus circunstancias es complicado que puedan adoptar." Dijo aquella mujer con maquillaje en exceso cuando fueron al orfanato.

Yuuri se deprimió por tres meses y en esos meses Vitya estuvo a su lado animándolo.

Finalmente reaccionó y continuó con su vida, siguió dando clases pero aún deseaba tener un bebé.

Al finalizar sus clases, salió del estudio y su celular comenzó a vibrar a los segundos.

Era Mari su hermana una beta.

 _" —¿Diga?_

 _¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo ha estado Vitya y tú?—_

 _—Huh bien_

 _Me alegra ¿tienen algo que hacer más tarde? Los muchachos organizarán una fiesta y me preguntaba si querían ir—_

 _—Claro le diré a Viktor_

 _¡Genial! Los esperaremos adiós Yuuri—_

 _—Adiós Mari"_

Colgó la llamada y sonrió, ya tenía bastante tiempo desde que vio a los hijos de Mari.

Makkachin dio un ladrido y lo miró para después acariciarle su suave pelaje. Caminó hasta un bello parque con árboles de cerezo. El canino agitó su cola felíz y corrió contento.

El azabache rió al ver al canino, se puso nuevamente sus zapatillas de ballet y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba suavemente su rostro.

Su cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a bailar, realizaba unos movimientos con delicadeza y cierta nostalgia se encontraba en sus chocolatosos ojos.

Bailó por horas hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y decidió volver a casa.

A los minutos de haber regresado a casa su esposo llegó y fue recibido por los suaves labios del azabache.

—Bienvenido amor—Dijo Yuuri mientras Vitya lo tomaba por la cintura y él rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

—Disculpa si tardé mucho, Yakov me trajo como loco—Juntó su frente con la del de ojos chocolatosos y sonrió.

—No te preocupes está bien—Respondió Yuuri con su aura tranquila y dulce.—Por cierto, Mari nos invitó a una fiesta que organizarán su esposo y sus hijos—Informó el azabache haciendo que el albino hiciera una ligera mueca.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ir? Recuerda la última reunión que tuvimos con ellos—Mencionó no tan convencido de la desición de su esposo.

—Es mi hermana Viktor.

—No hablo de Mari, hablo de sus tres demonios—Frunció el ceño pero después cambió su rostro a uno lleno de preocupación. —No quiero que esos tres te vuelvan a dañar.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien a tu lado —Le acarició el cabello para calmar a su amado.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora será?—Puso su mano en la suave mejilla provocando que el azabache se sonrojara.

—En unas horas...—Soltó casi en un susurro pero el ojiazul escuchó.

—Hmm todavía tenemos tiempo libre—Dijo con voz ronca y seductora. El sonrojo de Yuuri aumentó tanto que se podía confundir con un tomate.

Viktor acercó sus labios a la mejilla roja del azabache y la beso, bajó hasta su cuello y lo comenzó a besar haciendo que su omega soltara uno qué otro suspiro. Yuuri dio un brinco y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Viktor y éste por instinto posó sus manos en sus muslos para sostenerlo.

(...)

Finalmente salieron de casa después de unas horas de...huh.

Se encontraban frente a la casa de Mari, el de ojos chocolatosos no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. El esposo y los hijos de Mari lo ponían así.

Sintió como Viktor tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él lo miró y éste le sonrió, le devolvió la sonrisa y bajaron del aston martin one de Nikiforov y fueron a tocar la puerta de la casa.

A los segundos abrió Mari y abrazó a la pareja.

—¡Yuuri Viktor bienvenidos!—Habló Mari, los soltó y les permitió el paso al interior de la casa.

Entraron directamente al jardín dónde se encontraban las personas de casi todo Hasetsu nadando en la piscina o simplemente comiendo, charlando fuera de ésta.

—Oh Nikiforov cuánto tiempo —Dijo Joshua el esposo de Mari.

—Joshua, hola—Respondió el ojiazul.

—Cielo iré a ayudar a Mari—Yuuri le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la cocina dónde estaba su hermana.

—Así que sigues con ese omega—Mencionó el pelirrojo mientras preparaba carne de hamburguesa en la parrilla.

—¿Algún problema?—Encarnó una ceja apretando los puños.

—No, no sólo que se me hace extraño que un alfa famoso y rico esté con un omega qué no puede tener hijos. —Okey okey, debía calmarse, sabía perfectamente que si arma un escándalo Yuuri se molestaría. Pero vaya que quería golpear a ese sujeto.

—Será mejor que cierres tu boca si no quieres que yo te la cierre —Advirtió—no me importa que Yuuri no pueda tener hijos, ni que fuese una simple máquina para procrear.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? Los omegas son inútilesde naturaleza sólo sirven para dar hijos y tener sexo.

Respiró profundo, sintió como sus uñas se encajaban en su piel, apretó la quijada y se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo al imbécil de Joshua.

Mientras tanto, el azabache salió de la cocina puesto que su hermana le insistió en que ella podía y que él fuese a disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo era su invitado.

Caminaba cerca de la piscina llena de los hijos de la mayoría de adultos ahí.

Vio un grupito conformado por madres la mayoría omegas.

Se acercó un tanto tímido.

—Yuuri no te habíamos visto desde hace tiempo—Dijo una de las mujeres notar la presencia del azabache.

—Nicole, hola...—Respondió nervioso, no tenía un buen recuerdo de esa mujer.

—Dinos Yuuri ¿cómo sigues con un alfa como Viktor?—Comentó una amiga de la rubia de Nicole.

—Si Yuuri ¿cómo el guapísimo alfa Viktor Nikiforov sigue con un omega estéril? —Nicole miró a Yuuri con una sonrisa digna de una hipócrita como ella.

—Y-Yo...

—Por cierto chicas, mi hija va a realizar un baby shawer por su bebé y están invitadas sólo que deben llevar a sus hijos—Mencionó la rubia, sus amigas captaron la indirecta y le siguieron.

—Muy bien iremos, ya hablamos de nuestros esposos ahora hablemos de nuestros hijos —Dijo otra de sus amigas.

El azabache simplemente decidió ir a buscar a Viktor, en ese momento necesitaba de los brazos del albino, su corazón había sido golpeado y herido.

Ahí estaba, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba palabras en ruso las cuáles supuso que eran groserias.

No pudo resistir más y corrió hacía él, el ojiazul lo vio y por instinto extendió sus brazos permitiéndole al azabache arrojarse a éstos siendo recibido por un cálido abrazo.

—Viktor quiero irme a casa... —Dijo en un susurro. Maldición, seguro esas hijas de...lo volvieron a dañar. Sabía que pasaría eso, no entiende como la hermana de Yuuri se casó con un sujeto como Joshua que proviene de una familia llena de pelirrojos y rubias teñidas como Nicole su hermana.

Esa mujer siempre que podía lastimaba el frágil y cálido corazón de su amado omega.

Asintió y salió del hogar de Mari con un azabache con lágrimas recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo el omega fue sentarse en su sofá abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro entre ellas, Vitya lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse roto al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

Se sentó junto a él y abrazó esa delicada bolita con lágrimas que yacía sentado.

—Hey hey, tranquilo Yuuri—Le acarició la espalda y éste levantó el rostro mirándolo.

—Viktor...lamento el no poder dsrte hijos, seguro piensas que soy un omega inútil...—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, el albino se acercó al azabache y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yuuri no necesito hijos si te tengo a ti—Nuevamente escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

Nikiforov pensó durante unos segundos que podía hacer para hacer sonreír a su amado. Finalmente una idea se le vino a la cabeza y se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la estantería de libros dónde abrió una pequeña puerta y sacó una pequeña caja, un par de hojaas de notas y un bolígrafo.

Regresó al sofá y se sentó nuevamente al lado del nipón.

Éste al ver la acción del ojiazul levantó el rostro y lo miró extrañado.

—Si tuviéramos un hijo ¿cómo te gustaría que fuese?—Preguntó con una sonrisa en forma de corazón, común en él.

—Huh...me gustaría que fuese apegado a nosotros—No sabía que tramaba Viktor pero decidió por responder y simplemente ver como Vitya anotaba lo anterior dicho en una de las notas.

—¿Y qué fuese un tanto rebelde? —Siguió Nikiforov, Yuuri asintió y éste lo anotó en otra nota.

—Que fuese amante del ballet y del patinaje sobre hielo. —Continuó el azabache, se levantó y fue a la cocina para después regresar con una botella de vino y dos copas las cuáles llenó de la bebida.

—Que le gusten los felinos—La pareja rió y el albino repitió el mismo procedimiento con las notas.

—También que tenga un gran corazón—Dijo el azabache y después le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Cómo el tío Nikolay?—Encarnó una ceja anotándolo en una nota.

—¡Sí!—Afirmó contento.

—Bien...—Agarró todas las notas en las que escribió y las puso con cuidado en el interior de la caja, cerró ésta y se levantó.—Ven, Yuuri.

El mencionado se levantó igual y ambos salieron hacía el jardín. Viktor se agachó y comenzó a cavar con las manos, el azabache al ver su acción se agachó y le ayudó a cavar.

Una vez que hicieron un agujero de un tamaño considerable el albino metió la caja con delicadeza para después enterrarla con ayuda de Yuuri.

Se miraron sonrientes y entraron a casa.

—¿Te apetece si nos duchamos juntos?—Preguntó Viktor viendo a su amado sonrojarse.

—S-Sí...—Respondió sonrojado. El ojiazul lo cargó y caminó hasta el baño de su habitación.

(...)

A la media noche no dejaba de llover desde que apagaron las luces, Nikiforov se movió entre las cobijas y buscó a su omega para abrazarlo sin embargo no lo encontró.

Se acercó un poco más al medio de la cama y lo sintió, inmediatamente lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Yuuri...—Pronunció antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo un azabache parado en la puerta del baño que estaba con la luz prendida, el albino abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, si Yuuri estaba en el baño. ¡¿A quién estaba abrazando?!

Movió las cobijas, sólo encontró el lado de Yuuri lleno de lodo.

—¿Pero qué...?—Un ruido se escuchó proveniente de la cocina. La pareja se miró alarmados, Viktor bajó corriendo las escaleras seguido de Yuuri.

Entraron a la cocina pero sólo vieron un sartén tirado, el azabache se inclinó y lo levantó poniéndolo en la mesa. Otro ruido, pero está vez en el segundo cuarto que hicieron para su hijo al cuál lamentablemente nunca conocieron.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron a un pequeño lleno de lodo sosteniendo un peluche de tigre entre sus manos y viéndolo como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

—V-Viktor...—Yuuri miró sorprendido a su esposo y se acercó al pequeño con cuidado, éste al sentir la presencia del omega levantó la vista y lo miró con aquellos grandes ojos verdes. —¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

—Soy Yurio—Contestó e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yurio...¿quieres limpiarte? —Preguntó sorprendido Yuuri mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño.

—Sí ¿tienen una toalla?—Posó el peluche en la caja dónde lo sacó.

—Claro...—Asintió—ah Viktor trae una toalla por favor.—Dijo sin dejar de ver al ojiverde, el mencionado afirmó y caminó hasta el armario donde yacían las toallas. Regresó a los segundos y le entregó la toalla a Yurio.

A los minutos Yuuri fue junto al menor al baño y preparó la tina con agua tibia mientras Vitya caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina en una lucha consigo mismo para llamar a la policia y ver si no habían reportado a un pequeño perdido.

El azabache ayudó a bañarse al ojiverde,al terminar le puso una bata.

—Listo, yo también escapé de casa—Mencionó mientras secaba el cabello del menor—ya ni recuerdo porqué ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Escapaste?

—No yo no escapé—Negó el rubio.

—Bien ahora —Se detuvo al ver las piernas del pequeño.

Por otro lado, Viktor movió la cortina de la ventana de la cocina aún pensando que demonios hace, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta entrar al baño.

—Yuuri tengo algo qué mostrarte—Susurró sólo para que el azabache escuchará.

—Yo tengo algo que mostrarte primero, mira abajo—Hizo un gesto apuntando a las piernas de Yurio. Viktor bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver pequeñas hojas en sus piernas.

—No pregunten acerca de mis hojas—Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero después desvió la mirada—pero si quieren pueden verlas.

La pareja miró al pequeño unos segundos y luego centraron su atención en las pequeñas hojas verdes.

Se miraron y ambos decidieron no preguntar.

—Yuuri, ¿Porqué no vas al jardín mientras yo visto a Yurio?—El mencionado encarnó una ceja pero hizo caso y fue al jardín.—Bien Yurio, vamos a vestirte.—Lo cargó y lo llevó al segundo cuarto dónde lo sentó en el sillón.

Sonrió y sacó un pijama de una de las cajas que yacían en el cuarto y comenzó a vestir al menor.

Yuuri salió de la casa y se adentró al jardín cierta zona llamó su atención,se acercó a ésta y vio las notas que escribió Vitya tiradas y dispersadas.

Entró nuevamente a la casa, buscó a Viktir Viktor y a Yurio y no los encontró en el baño, finalmente vio la puerta del cuarto vacío abierta y entró para ver a un rubio ya vestido.

—Yurio ¿te apetece un bocadillo? —Preguntó el azabache, el ojiverde asintió y el mayor tomó la mano del pequeño y fueron a la cocina dónde le sirvió un vaso de leche y un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

—Por cierto yo soy Viktor y él Yuuri. —Dijo el albino, Yurio hizo una mueca en forma de desaprobación.—O puedes decirnos Nikiforov. —Se apresuró a decir.

—Aunque no muchos nos llaman así —Rió Yuuri junto al albino.

—Mamá, papá ¿porqué les diría así? —Habló Yurio moviendo ligeramente sus mechones rubios. Dicho esto agarró una galleta y se la empezó a comer.

—Vitya tengo que hablar contigo—Lo jaló de la blusa y salieron de la cocina cerrando la blanca puerta de madera y quedándose frente a ella.

—Me dijo mamá y a ti te dijo papá—Dijo sonriendo con brillo en sus ojos chocolatosos. —Creo que es para nosotros. ¡De todos los nombres de niñas el único de niño era Yurio! Creo que es para nosotros, ¿no crees?

Sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad puesto que la pareja tenía pensado que si tenían un varón le pondrían Yuratchka pero prefirieron Yurio.

—Sí, parece que así es —Afirmó sorprendido y de cierto modo feliz, abrieron la puerta y entraron, el frágil corazón de Yuuri se derritió al ver a Yurio dormido en la mesa.

—Con cuidado... —Le susurró a Viktor al ver que lo tomó entre sus brazos. Subieron a la habitación de ellos, Yuuri quitó las sábanas llenas de lodo y puso otras nuevas junto a las cobijas.

Nikiforov recostó al rubio con delicadeza y lo cubrió con las cobijas, Yuuri se sentó al lado del menor que yacía profundamente dormido.

Se miraron entre sí para después apagar las luces. Yuuri se acomodó y durmió al lado de Yurio mientras que Viktor durmió en el sofá del cuarto.

(...)

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco al escuchar un golpe, se incorporó y vio a cierto azabache durmiendo a su lado y a un albino que parecía muerto en el sofá.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras de madera hasta la puerta.

—¡Creo que se le olvidó!—Mencionó Mari al resto sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta y al bajar la mirada vio aun tierno pequeño rubio con grandes ojos verdes.

Por otro lado, el azabache escuchó un par de voces, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe al no ver a Yurio.

—Viktor—Llamó al albino pero éste estaba más muerto que una mosca—¡Viktor—Se desesperó y agarró una almohada la cuál terminó en la cara de Vitya.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bostezó y se incorporó.

—Yurio no está —Dijo notablemente preocupado por el pequeño.

 _—¿Quién eres?_

 _—Mi nombre es Yurio_

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, se levantaron y bajaron apresurados las escaleras.

 **Aquí Yurio tiene 10 años, espero y les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	2. El nuevo integrante de la familia

Al bajar las escaleras vieron a Yurio charlando con Mari. Viktor inmediatamente se acercó y cargó al rubio y se lo llevó al cuarto.

-Hola Mari-Sonrió nervioso el azabache poniéndose en el lugar dónde estaba Yurio.

—Hola ¿llegamos muy temprano?—Preguntó su hermana, el azabache miró detrás de ella y vio a los tíos Plisetsky a Nicole y sus hijos, los Nishigori, Minako, a Joshua y demás invitados.

Se regañó mentalmente y se mordió el labio inferior.  
 _Diablos lo olvidé_.

—No, no claro que no...a em...—Negó frenéticamente y empezó a balbucear para después cerrar la puerta y correr al cuarto dónde se encontraba Vitya como loco buscando un par de calcetines para ocultar las hojas del rubio.

—Vitya en el cajón de abajo—Abrió el cajón que mencionó y sacó un par de calcetines con pequeñas caritas de tigres y se los puso a Yurio quién se quedó mirando con brillo en sus ojos a los calcetines.

Viktor removió el armario buscando prendas de Yuuri para ponérselas a Yurio en lo que le compraban ropa de su medida.

—Yurio ¿estás listo para que te presentemos a la familia?—Habló el azabache mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa al menor.

—Claro—Afirmó el rubio, el ojiazul se acercó a él con la ropa y se la puso acomodándosela para que no se le viese 'tan grande'.

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo Yuuri peinando la cabellera rubia del ojiverde—me alegro, porque nosotros no. —Tragó saliva y acarició la mejilla del pequeño. —Escúchame Yurio, los niños que vas a conocer provienen de sus madres ¿y de dónde provienes tú?

— ¡Del jardín! —Alzó los brazos causando que una pequeña risa escapara de los labios del albino.

—Exacto, no debes hablar sobre que viniste del jardín o sobre tus hojitas ¿vale? —Dijo Nikiforov haciendo que la mirada del ojiverde se clavara en él.

— ¿Por qué? —Encarnó una ceja, en ese momento la pareja estaba maravillados al ver la ternura e inocencia del pequeño.

—Porque a muchos les puede parecer extraño y lo que Vitya y yo menos queremos es que te molesten ¿comprendes ahora pequeñín?

—De acuerdo no diré nada—Sonrió Yurio.

—Bien, me alegro que entiendas —El azabache lo cargó mientras su esposo iba a vestirse, Yuuri sentó al rubio en la orilla de la cama y de igual manera fue a vestirse.

Viktor salió de casa con bandejas llenas de bocadillos en manos y observó como el resto acomodaba las mesas y demás cosas.

—Escuchen todos—Habló con voz firme llamando la atención de los presentes—no es secreto que Yuuri y yo queremos una familia y, por fin nuestro deseo se cumplió. Su nombre es Yurio y les pido que...no pregunten demasiado—Dicho esto Yuuri salió sosteniendo al menor de la mano.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, el rubio estuvo explorando y charlando con los hijos de la mayoría de los invitados.

— ¿No tiene ningún problema mental? Digo, hay casos en los que llegan con problemas—Dijo Nicole mientras le echaba mayonesa a un pan para Hot Dog. El azabache hizo una mueca, iba a preguntar quién la había invitado pero seguro fue el esposo de Mari. —No lo tomes a mal pero creo que sería mejor que tú y Viktor se tomen un tiempo y regresen al niño.

—Nicole lo que tú creas no me interesa así que deja a mi familia en paz—Soltó Yuuri, se dirigió hacía Vitya que estaba en la parrilla junto a un curioso Yurio, alejándose de la mujer y simplemente escuchando como Nicole maldecía.

— ¿Todo en orden?—Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa como si no se hubiese peleado con la loca hermana de Joshua.

—Claro amor—Respondió el albino devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Por qué no le presentas al tío Nikolay?

—De acuerdo entonces...—Se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver sobre el hombro de su esposo—Vitya.

Yuuri señaló detrás de él y el ojiazul se volteó extrañado del repentino cambio de su omega, sin embargo, su expresión cambió al ver cierto invitado que acababa de llegar.

—Creí que no iba a venir—Dijo sorprendido ante la llegada del nuevo invitado y tratando de evitar correr como niño pequeño hacia su padre— ¿quién crees que lo invitó?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero hace tiempo que no lo veíamos—Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—Ven Yurio te presentaré al tío Nikolay.

—De acuerdo mami—Dijo el pequeño rubio tomando la mano de su (ahora) madre y dejando que el azabache lo dirigiese al supuesto tío Nikolay.

El azabache llevó al menor directo a un anciano que estaba sentado hablando con el amigo de Yuuri, Pichit-Kun. Al mayor le agradaba el joven Chulanont puesto que su personalidad era naturalmente encantadora. Al ver al azabache ambos detuvieron su charla y el anciano le sonrió a Yuuri.

—Tío Nikolay, quiero presentarte a alguien—Dijo un sonriente omega, a sus espaldas una cabellera rubia se asomó y salió de su 'escondite' y miró curioso al anciano—Él es Yurio.

—Hola niño grande—Dijo un tanto burlón Nikolay, por otro lado Pichit no pudo ante la ternura del pequeño y sacó su celular para después comenzar a tomarle diversas fotos a Yurio que se encontraba al lado de su madre, al escuchar al anciano el ojiverde frunció ligeramente los labios y avanzó un paso quedando frente al tío de su padre.

—Hola niño viejo—Respondió sonriendo de lado, aquella respuesta le tomó por sorpresa a Plisetsky pero rió al ver la seguridad con la que lo dijo el pequeño.

— ¿Te dijeron que yo creé el piroshki con relleno de tazón de cerdo?—Encarnó una ceja, los ojos verdosos de Yurio comenzaron a brillar al escuchar la palabra 'piroshki'.

— ¿Te dijeron que yo amo los piroshki de tazón de cerdo?—El menor se sentó en el lado libre de la banca y escuchó atentamente las historias del anciano. Y claro, del cómo hizo el piroshki.

—Yuuri ¿por qué no vamos a ver qué hace Chris?—Preguntó Pichito-Kun, el azabache asintió y ambos amigos se fueron dejando al rubio y al mayor charlando.

Se acercaron a un alto rubio que platicaba con cierto coreano.

—Amor ¿qué haces? —Dijo animado el moreno como de costumbre, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo hablaba con Giacometti sobre el patinaje —Respondió Seung Gi serio mientras sostenía un vaso de refresco al igual que Chris.

— ¿Dónde está el pequeño Yurio?—Preguntó el rubio mirando al azabache con una sonrisa.

—Con Nikolay, están hablando muy animadamente sobre piroshki y las aventuras del tío —Rió levemente.

—Aww yo que quería ir a conocerlo—Respondió dándole un sorbo a su refresco—bueno hablaré con él luego, después de todo no puedo ignorar al hijo de mi mejor amigo y su adorable esposo.

—Qué considerado Chris, si me disculpan este adorable esposo irá con Vitya—Dejó a los tres hablando, con su tema del patinaje. Se acercó al albino y éste en cuánto lo vio le fue inevitable no sonreír y contener las ganas de arrojar la pala con la que cocinaba y abrazar al azabache— ¿Has hablado con Cameron?

—No, por ahora no he hablado con él—Dio un suspiro y miró a su padre que se encontraba hablando con Toshiba y con sus brazos cruzados.

—Entonces ve, yo me encargaré del resto —Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su amado. Sabía perfectamente que no se podía negar a sus encantos. ¡Sabía que era tan adorable y usaba eso en su contra!

 _"Eres diabólico en el fondo amor"._

—Está bien, iré a la boca del lobo—Comentó burlón y fue directamente a dónde su padre dejando a un azabache riendo por lo bajo debido a su comentario— ¡Cameron cuánto tiempo!

—Viktor lo mismo digo—Un hombre de la misma altura que Vitya, con ojos zafiro y cabello albino miró sonriente a Nikiforov— ¿Cómo has estado con la vida de casado?

—De maravilla—Ambos albinos rieron— ¿Qué has estado haciendo padre?

—Ya sabes, de aquí a allá actuando—Explicó. Desde que su madre falleció cuándo tenía dieciséis su padre se centró en la actuación y él en el patinaje, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de la separación que estaban creando así que repararon su relación y ahora son más unidos— ¿Y dónde está mi adorable nieto? Estoy ansioso por conocer el fruto del amor de mi hijo por su omega.

—Gracias padre—Respondió el ojiazul mientras su padre pasaba su brazo por los hombros de él.

Cierta persona llamó la atención del mayor, bajó la mirada y vio unos ojos verdes, Yurio estaba sosteniendo el pantalón de Cameron.

—¿Tú eres mi abuelo?—Preguntó con su voz suave.

—Así es, soy John Cameron Mitchell—Soltó a su hijo y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño.

—Yo soy Yurio—El rubio extendió su mano y la estrechó con la del mayor en forma de saludo.

—Dime Yurio ¿sabes patinar como tu padre?—Encarnó una ceja y pasó su mano por el cabello de Yurio revolviéndolo.

—Creo que puedo aprender—Contestó jugando con la manga del suéter azul marino de su madre.

—Mañana habrá unas pruebas de patinaje para ingresar ¿te parece si vamos como abuelo y nieto?—Yurio asintió contento, aquel momento le causó a Viktor alegría y ternura al ver la actitud de su hijo...su hijo. Le encantaba como sonaba eso y nunca se cansaria de escucharlo.

—¿Papá me dejas ir con el abuelo a la pista? —El rubio agarró la mano de su padre y suavemente la jaló sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, pero mamá y yo iremos con ustedes, queremos verte patinar—Abrazó a su hijo causando que éste riera.

—Papá me asfixias—Logró decir e inmediatamente Vitya lo soltó.

—Lo siento Yurio—Sonrió. A los minutos Cameron y Yurio se burlaron de él ya que estaba a punto de caerse.

—¡Debiste haber visto tu cara Viktor! —Mencionó su padre sin dejar de reír como foca con epilepsia igual que Yurio.

—Ya entendí ¿pueden superarlo? —Dijo con lágrimas, por suerte para el ojiazul su fiel amigo Makkachin llegó e inmediatamente abrazó al canino.


End file.
